1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an exhaust gas after-treatment unit such as a diesel or gas particulate filter or catalyzed substrate with a thermoelectric generator integrated therein. The exhaust gas after-treatment unit may be included in the exhaust system of a vehicle.
2. Technical Background
Thermoelectric generators may be used in vehicles to convert heat from exhaust gas into electrical power, which may be used in other systems of the vehicle or stored in a battery. Various locations and designs of thermoelectric generators have been used. However, conventional designs of thermoelectric generators may be difficult to place in an exhaust system due to size constraints, increased resulting mass in the exhaust system and resulting back-pressure issues. Accordingly, there is a need for a thermoelectric generator that may be efficiently integrated into the exhaust system of a vehicle without creating an undue increase in back-pressure.